Stars Above, Stars Below
by The-3-Sueslayers
Summary: He and the only Modified Pokemon still with him fly over the ocean, searching for a home. This is set before my 'Unity' fic, so I bet you can guess where they end up. Sueslayer2.


A very confusing story, indeed. I focussed a little bit, in a couple of chapters of 'unity', on the relationship between Mewtwo and Jigglypuff. I made her the closest thing he has to a friend, and he the closest thing she has to a father. Here, it's just the two of them, flying over the ocean, looking for a home. This is set before they arrive, so it's a while before 'unity'. Just some musing about Mewtwo's life before and what might come ahead.

I own nothing.

* * *

A huge ocean. Stars above, stars below. My reflection...

I never realized I looked that way. Purplish all over, with oversized eyes and a disproportionate head. I couldn't keep it up but for the cord of muscle at the back of my neck. I have seen many expressions before. The shallow happiness, the simple joy that the Pokemon have, bravery some humans have. I've seen care, I've seen apathy and empathy. But on no one before have I ever seen such a bitter, proud face.

_What's the matter? _my passenger asks me. She is perched on my shoulders, clinging to the cord at the back of my neck. She can fly, for a time, but we have been flying long and she grew tired quickly.

__

My reflection confuses me, that is all,

I tell her, not wanting her to worry. Her face when she is worried could break any heart, and mine is not even close to healed yet_. _

_It's not confusing, _she says. _You are you. That is you._ She looks around happily. _It's beautiful here. Where are we going? Are we going to another mountain?_

_I don't know,_ I reply. _Somewhere far away, where no one can find us and hurt us._

_Somewhere safe,_ she says. _Good. Then you can get better._

_I'm not sick or injured,_ I tell her. _I do not need to get better._

_Yes you do_, she insists. _Your heart, your soul is hurt. We can find a place where the humans can't do anything more to hurt you._

I say nothing, simply keep flying. Her presence makes the wide night seem less lonely. The other modified Pokemon had all found homes and humans who loved them. They need humans. Most Pokemon are willing to be servants, so long as they are loved. They see the surface of life, and feel no need to delve further. They are simple creatures, but they seem to be able to see past deception and into the soul. She, in particular, has always had the uncanny ability to know what I was really thinking, albeit in much simpler words.

_Are you sure you want to come with me?_ I ask her. _I can take you back. I'm sure you would find a home, maybe even a family there. With me, even living will be uncertain. You might never see another Pokemon again._

_I want to stay with you, _she replies stubbornly. From one life to the next... she was with me when I was a villain, then in our mountain sanctuary, and now here. She will not be left behind, it seems. I am glad of that. All my short life I have had to bear unknowns. At first, when I was alone, it seemed as if an abyss of nothing was in front of me. Then, the second time, with the other Pokemon to protect, I could foresee some shape to my future. Now, I know, no matter what happens, I will protect her, and she will be there.

_This water is wide,_ she says.

_It is,_ I agree. _It is an Ocean. Like the one I crossed on the way to New Island, before you and the others._

_An Ocean like the one we crossed from our Mountain,_ she says.

_That's right,_ I say. _Perhaps, across it, there will be a place we can call home._

_I have a home,_ she sings. _Wherever we go is my home. You, and the places we rest, and the strange things you say are my home._

Although it is a fanciful concept, it makes me want to smile. I can't, but it matters not. _We'll find a home for us, I'm sure,_ I say. _Life cannot be so cruel as to not let us rest, even now._

I feel her smile through our psychic link. I feel her snuggle into my shoulder, a physical feeling instead of a psychic one. I'm not very used to those, since I use my mind for nearly everything. A physical feeling is a lot more solid than a psychic one. Even a good psychic feeling fells fragile, like it could disappear any second. But this feeling feels like something belonging to eternity.

Slowly, I sense her mental functions slow, and she falls asleep. I support her with my psychic power, just to make sure she doesn't fall.

Off into the distance, I see a sunrise. Still I fly on. Although my body does not feel tired, since I almost never actually move it, my mind is weary and in need of rest. I have been flying all night and all the day before. She has slept on and off, but I have stayed awake the entire time.

Land in the distance. It is just on the edge of my sight, but still it is there. A place to land, to rest, then to search for a home. I speed up my pace.

Just the night behind me, the sunset before me, the ocean beneath me. Stars above, stars below, fading in the dawn.


End file.
